Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) resonators are electromechanical structures with dimensions at microscale or nanoscale that can be configured to resonate at a wide range of different frequencies. The small size and the range of attainable resonant frequencies allow the usage of MEMS resonators in many different types of applications, such as but not limited to chemical and biological sensing, frequency and time references, telecommunications, microprocessors, and signal filtering.